


Heart on Fire

by Smashbeak



Series: Demon Comedian [2]
Category: Slingo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: The Devil gets a visit from a certain jester... for the seventh time.





	Heart on Fire

FIC IS COMING SOON


End file.
